


The Time in Paradise

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Series: All We Had Was Paris Series [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Series, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, past Neal/Kate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kate out of life, Neal’s travels lead him to the City of Lights. There, he meets David, a man with his own secrets, who helps him momentarily forget about Kate and increases Neal’s clientele. But not all things end well in paradise.</p><p>originally posted on 08/02/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time in Paradise

Neal saw him afar. Specifically, the man stood near one of Raphael’s painting. 1The Portrait of Elisabetta Gonzaga, made in 1504, every detail captured the essence of the noblewoman. Neal had always admired Raphael since he was thirteen, when he lived with a well-to-do family. Unfortunately, when they finally had the son they wanted, Neal was sent back to foster care. At least they encouraged his intellectual growth, as well as his love for the arts.  
  
Neal watched him interact with the other guests. He saw how the raw passion and knowledge of Raphael’s work showed through his voice. He stared at the way his mouth formed certain words, or how his hands moved when he needed to express his reasons and ideas. He intrigued Neal.  
  
He walked among the Parisian crowd, taking in the sight of expensive outfits and glittery jewelry. From the small, overlooked engagement rings to the noticeable large gems, Neal had his eyes on one particular necklace: an oval-shaped trapiche emerald, encrusted with a pure gold frame which hung on a crystal-like chain.  
  
The Sebastian’s Emerald sold for 10.5 million dollars and Neal was after it. Mozzie once told him it can keep them sated for many years. Mozzie knew the maker personally and almost had the necklace until they had a disagreement. Perhaps the designer knew his intentions or there were truly bad blood. It didn’t matter at the moment, Neal stood several feet away from his target, who stood near the captivated man.  
  
Neal looked at the clock, and then straightened his tie before moving towards the woman wearing the Sebastian’s Emerald. All he needed to do was distract her while slipping the necklace off her tiny, pale neck. Then he leaves the country and spends the rest of his life in the islands.  
  
If only it was simple. Everything was complex, including his relationship with Kate. She made it clear she didn’t want anything to do with him, but Neal still loved her. How could he forget two years of unconditional love and devotion to her? Neal would give up his life just to make Kate happy. Unfortunately, she didn’t share the same sentiments.  
  
His eyes landed on his target.  
  
Her girlish laugher rang in Neal’s ears as he moved closer to the group. He saw the woman touching the man’s chest playfully while he smiled. As much as Neal kept his eyes on his target, he couldn’t help but notice the European man. His black hair was gelled back, showing off his dark brown eyes. His lips were full, not too small or thin, but big enough to fit his square face. What appealed to Neal the most was his sun-kissed skin, bronze in the lit room. He reminded him of a model in those fashion magazines Kate used to read. He was a breath of fresh air, the same as Kate when he first met her.  
  
Why was he paying attention to him? He needed the necklace.  
  
Neal heard the distinctive French flowing from their lips. He should thank Mozzie for loaning him the French books. He stood behind the woman. He could see the star patterned emerald, hanging from her neck. All he had to do was steal it without anyone noticing him.  
  
“2Excusez, Mademoiselle,” She turned around and faced him, “Mais vous portez un beau collier,” Neal said, flashing his charming smile at her.  
  
The older woman’s eyes widen with pride as her chest stuck out farther. Her body subconsciously gravitated to Neal, standing closer until she smelled the sweet scent of St. Louis cologne. Her dark red lips curled to an amusing smile. Just one complement and Neal was already welcomed into their inner circle. So far, so good.  
  
“Thank you, Mr.”  
  
“Jonathan, Jonathan Wilkerson,” He kissed her tiny hand.  
  
She giggled, flattered to have the attention of another younger suitor. Neal still had the seductive smile until his eyes landed on David who watched him. Neal suddenly felt nervous as the man’s piercing eyes studied him from a short distance. Neal didn’t understand the sudden change of mood. He was always confident, in charge of his emotions and thoughts. One look from David and he almost lost his nerve. He pushed his thoughts aside and focus on what was in front of him.  
  
He glanced at the clock.  
  
Two minutes until it was time.  
  
“Like I said, thank you, Jonathan. My late husband gave it to me.”  
  
“I’m sorry for your lost. What was his name?” Neal asked.  
  
“Victor von Hansburg. He was once personal friends with Sebastian. He sold the necklace to my dear late husband, who gave it to me as a gift. It’s the only thing I have of him.”  
  
“I know it must be difficult since his passing, especially since it’s the last piece of jewelry you have of him.” Neal somewhat could relate to her. The only thing he had of Kate was a pearl necklace she worn during their relationship. He should sell it but he wanted something from the past.  
  
“Yes, it was difficult but life goes on. There is no need for a woman to moan over her lost. But, anyway,” she looked at David and patted his hand, “Tell your father thank you for the invitation to his villa next week. I must be going. I’m not as young as I used to…” she was about to leave when Neal stopped her.  
  
“But the night is still young and one more hour wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
Mrs. Von Hansburg cupped her chin, thinking. Neal waited until a delightful smile appeared on Mrs. Von Hansburg’s face.  
  
“I could stay for another hour. I do enjoy the art-“  
  
The room went pitch black. Grasps and moans were heard throughout the room as panic rose. Mrs. Von Hansburg’s attention was focus on the sudden change of events which gave Neal time to remove the necklace.  
  
Neal calmed the older woman as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She slurred her sentence in French, distracted by the noise and darkness of the room. Neal quickly, but precisely, snapped the necklace from her neck while pretending to rub her neck and back. He let the object dangled behind her back until his other hand reached for it. Then he sneaked the necklace inside his coat. Thankfully he programmed the cameras ahead of time to malfunction. Neal always made precautions to clear his steps. He was, after all, the world’s greatest conman.  
  
Mrs. Von Hansburg bumped into him. She turned around and saw the distress on his face. She tried to speak to him when the lights sudden came back on.  
  
Almost all the guest sighed in relief, glad nothing serious happened. Mrs. Von Hansburg gave Neal an apologetic expression.  
  
“I’m sorry. Did I break-”  
  
Neal pulled out his glasses and examined it.  
  
“You didn’t. I should get another pair, though.”  
  
David looked at her neck.  
  
“3Madame Sofia, ton collier.”  
  
“What?” She looked down at her chest and the emerald necklace was gone. “4Mon Dieu, mon collier! Quelqu’un a volé mon collier! Oh Dieu,” she cried.  
  
“Calm down, I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” Neal consoled her, but, deep down, he smiled mentally. He had it. It may have sentimental value, but he knew how much it was worth. It was the name of the game; a dog eat dog world, ruled by the winners while the losers wipe for mercy.  
  
David informed his guests about the robbery while Neal did the best he could to help her found it. Searching on the floor, on the art stands, on almost every corner of the art gallery. As he searched, his eyes always landed on David who stared at him intensely. As if he knew Neal stole it.  
  
Neal pushed the paranoia thoughts aside. David didn’t know anything about his actions. He was clear of all guilt.  
  
Without any luck, their search ended. David informed his guest the event was over and ushered them out of the gallery. Neal helped her to a seat in the waiting room. He rubbed her back as she cried in her hands. Guilt was an easy emotion to feel but Neal knew how to keep it afar. Neal was playing a role. He didn’t steal the item, Jonathan Wilkerson did. Neal was simply in another room, waiting for Jonathan to finish his business. That’s how he cleared his conscious.  
  
David entered the room and leaned against the closed door.  
  
“5Mes gardes du corps va rechercher ton collier. Tout le monde a quitté la galerie afin qu’ils ne soient pas distraits. Je vais vous laisser savoir quand je l’ai trouvé.”  
  
“Merci, David,” she thanked, the jet black mascara running down her face, leaving a long, thick line on each cheek. Holding Neal’s hand, she stood from the seat and faced David. She touched his cheek and smiled sadly.  
  
“6Je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de quitter,” She patted him on the face before facing Neal, “Il était agréable de vous rencontrer, Jonathan.”  
  
“7Ce fut un plaisir, Madame Von Hansburg.” He kissed her hand again.  
  
He loved her girlish giggles but he knew it was an act. She was still shaken by the lost. He couldn’t blame her as he watched David helped her out the door. Neal patted the necklace near his chest. He couldn’t help but smile. He pulled a con right under the elite’s noises and no knew about it, especially David.  
  
One round trip to Paradise.  
  
  


**===========**

 

1 The Portrait of Elisabette Gonzaga is originally located in the Uffizi gallery, located in Florence Italy. Source: Wikipedia (I know right). For the sake of this story, I took the liberty to place the portrait in Paris, France. It’s on loan to David’s art gallery for a very short time.2 “Excuse me, Miss, but you are wearing a beautiful necklace.” –Neal  
  
5Bascially, “your necklace”  
  
4“My necklace! My God! Someone stole my necklace! My God!  
  
5“I have my security search for your necklace. Everyone left the gallery so they are not distracted. I’ll let you know when I found it.”-David.  
  
6“I think it’s time for me to leave…It was nice to meet you, Jonathan.”- Mrs. Von Hansburg  
  
7“It was a pleasure, Madame Von Hansburg.” -Neal

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes:  
> I don't know if I will ever continue it. If I do, it will probably be under this name. If not, well I had a good time writing it.
> 
> Old Notes:  
> I wrote little drabbles which involves Neal and this OC. So, my little brain thought it would be fun to write a chapter story about them. Forgive me for my translated French. If you are fluent in the language and spot an error, please let me know. I don’t mean to offend anyone, especially their language. At the end of the story, there are footnotes to help understand the dialogue and minor information. Let’s see, oh yes, I know this story contains an OC. I know most people are put off by original character, but it shouldn’t stop you from giving it at least a chance. I pretty much covered some of the basics. I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. Thanks! :)


End file.
